This invention relates to a coin dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for the storage and dispensing of wrapped rolls of coins.
Current coin dispensing machines are normally of the hopper storage type which require the coins to be stored in bulk. This creates problems for an operator loading the hopper because of the considerable weight of the coins involved and the physical effort required to load the hopper.
Existing hopper delivery systems require coins or coin rolls to be loaded into the top of the hopper. The coin rolls are then delivered at the bottom of the hopper. This has a disadvantage in that the coin rolls are not delivered at a convenient height to the operator. It is generally impractical to mount the coin dispensing apparatus at a higher level due to the considerable weight of the coins involved and the need to lift the coins up to the higher level when loading the hopper.
An aim of the present invention is to overcome the above described problem and disadvantage with existing hopper delivery systems.